In The Midst Of Darkness Chapter 1
by Phoenix Poisson
Summary: A story about a demon coming to Earth to find someone important to him but finds a little girl instead. He brings her along in this adventure/horror tale.


A wise boy once told me "You'll find light in the midst of darkness". For a while I didn't know what he meant. But when I did realize, that light faded.

Chapter One

The boy walked through the alleyway. He had his hood up, his eyes barely visible. He looked around as he walked. He watched the dirty kids play in the streets like dogs. His red eyes flickered in annoyance. He couldn't be bothered with obnoxious human children. He had a mission. He continued walking when one boy grabbed his hand, begging for food. The tall teen glared at the little human. "I don't have food, now get off, swine." He yanked his hand away and continued walking. He hated humans. He had his reasons. The little boy fell in the mud, for it was raining, and started crying. The teen looked at him again. "Stop sniffling. Go find your own food." The little boy cried more. "We can't sir." The tall teen stared for a moment and rolled his eyes, taking an apple out of his shoulder bag. "Here. Share it and savor it." The boy stopped crying and smiled. "T-Thank you sir!" The teen nodded in annoyance. "Yeah yeah, just take it and scram!" The little boy grabbed it and ran off. A small bit of joy went through his steel heart. He couldn't help but smile as he walked away. But later that day, as he was in the market, his generosity was suddenly turned into trouble.

"No sir! I didn't steal it! I swear!"  
>"Get over here Maggot!"<br>The teen turned and saw the little boy being apprehended by a large ugly man. The man snatched the apple from the boy and laid his hand on a table, taking out a hatchet. The teens eyes widened and he ran to the boy, grabbing the mans wrist so he couldn't cut off the boys hand. "That was my apple sir. I gave it to him." He kept his hood of his cape up and kept his face down so the man couldn't see it. The big man snarled. "Get of me scum!" He shoved the teen away and the hood fell down. Long pointed ears, horns and demon eyes were exposed. A few women screamed at the sight. The man cried out in shock. The demon boy's eyes glowed. "I may hate humans, but you leave children alone, swine!" The man started to choke. "Or, should I call you, Maggot?" Maggots started crawling out of the mans mouth. The demon smirked in amusement. The man begged for mercy and the smirk disappeared. "I hate humans like you." Then the man exploded from the inside, blood gushing everywhere. The demon then covered his head with the hood and ran off into the shadows.  
>This is what always happened. He would do something out of the little bit of kindness he had in his heart, then something terrible would happen to that person. It was like a curse. He hated it. How could humans do that to each other? To their own kind. This was one of the reasons he hated humans. He just needed to get out of the slums and into real society. That's where he needed to continue his journey.<p>

But let's start at the beginning.

The boy was a demon. He was sent to Earth to find someone by the king in his world. Right now, he was in the slums of a country in Central America. He needed to get to Europe to begin his quest. To the humans, he was a stranger with no name. But in his world, his name was Valkon and he was a high ranked guard for the king.

He continued to walk through the gritty slums, people begging for food, fighting with each other and others just hiding their children. He made sure his face was hidden from everyone, looking around for a way into a city. The kids ran through the mud without shoes, and sometimes without no clothes. The lack of order and cleanliness disgusted him. "Damn humans...Nothing but parasites to this poor world..." He continued walking as a kid ran by and splashed urine based mud onto his minx leather boots. "You little brat! These boots are worth more than your pathetic life!" The kid stared at the demon, scared from his harsh voice. Everyone suddenly turned their attention to the boy and teen. The demon looked around, worried about all the attention. "Just get out of here kid." He continued walking away. The kid suddenly shouts out. "Aren't you that boy who saved my brothers arm today in the market?"  
>The Demon stopped in his tracks. "...I don't know what you're talking about. Stay away from me and never mistake me for that monster again." The boy called out again. "Prove it! Take off your hood!" The demon glares at the young boy over his shoulder. "You don't want that to happen." Everyone was watching. The attention made Valkon worried. He was going to be found out and he would have to kill the whole village. He may have hated humans, but he didn't want to slaughter them. "Shut up boy. Get out of my way." He turned away and continued walking down the street. But the boy didn't let up. He ran over and grabbed the demons cloak. The demon's eyes widened as his hood started to fall grabbed it and pulled the cloak out of the boys hands. "I should kill you right here and now, rodent!" The boy stared at him in fear. Valkon's eyes were glowing red and fangs could be seen.<p>

The boy screamed in fear. "He's a monster!" Valkons eyes widened. Now he did it. He had everyone's attention, which was exactly what he didn't fixed his hood. "I don't know what you're talking about scum! I'm just as normal as you!" He turned and walked away, his heart pounding. Anyone can come up and pull his hood down. But to his surprise, no one did such thing. They just watched him walk off. They did nothing. He slipped down an alleyway and continued on his way. He watched kids sitting together, eating skimpy, poor excuses for scraps of food. He watched in a cold steely way. He continued walking and he heard a scuffle going on down the alley a little more. Curiosity overtook him quickly and he walked towards the noise. He blinked when he saw a couple of boys about ten years of age bother a girl who looked a little younger. They were all filthy, as usual, but something about the girl caught his eye. The girl was wearing a ribbon in her hair and an expensive dress, which was a filthy, ruined mess now, but he could still tell. This girl was of a higher class and didn't belong here. The boys were shoving her around and terrorizing her. She was crying and begging for them to stop. Valkon couldn't take watching this wretched behavior anymore. He took off his hood, his horns, ears, eyes and fangs visible. He walked over and pulled the boys off her. They all looked at him and cried out in fear. All except for the girl. She just stared, but stayed silent as the demon saved her. He snarled at them, his fangs glistening in the little amount of light in the alleyway. His eyes glowed and he spoke in a deep, ominous voice. "You leave this girl alone, or you're next!"  
>The boys screamed and ran off. He looked at the girl and nodded, his eyes no longer glowing. He pulled the hood over his head and started leaving. She watched him leave and called out in a small voice. "Thank you sir..." He blinked and looked over his shoulder. "...You're welcome." He continued to walk away. She watched him for a little bit as he disappeared into the shadows of the alley. She suddenly got up and ran after him.<p>

Valkon finally found the road to the big city and sighed in relief. He ears perked and he stiffened. Someone was following, he could sense it. He looked around at the shadowed corners of the buildings. "Come out. I know you're there." He blinked in shock as the little girl came out. "What do you want kid?"

"Will you take me with you?" She looked up at him. She had auburn hair and yellowish tan eyes. She had a lost, innocent look on her face.  
>He stared at her with steely eyes. "No."<br>"Please sir, I wanna go home..."  
>He stared at her, this time out of confusion. "You're lost?"<br>She nods. "I just wanna go home now. I ran away and couldn't find my way back."  
>"Where are you from then?"<br>"A little town outside of Cotswold, England sir..."  
>"How did you get here then?" He stared at her, bewildered.<br>"I can't remember..."  
>He sighs. "No, I hate humans."<br>"Then why did you save me?"  
>He looks at her angrily. "You're different! Those boys had no right to bother you! And you weren't afraid of me. You gave me a chance."<br>"Then why don't you give me a chance?"

Valkon blinked. She had a point...Why won't he? Because some humans hated him? She obviously didn't. She just wanted to go home. He closes his eyes and sighs. "Alright kid." He takes her hand. "Let's go." Then they both walked down the road that would lead them to their first adventure.


End file.
